gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghia'ta
Ghia'ta was the niece of Queen Aga'po and a member of the Star Sapphires she also found true love with hal Jordan but was tragically killed when the aya monitor and atrocious invaded the sapphires home world. History Learning the True Meaning of Love Ghia'ta and Aga'po helped Green Lantern Hal Jordan and the others defeat a creature that had been attacking the Interceptor. Aga'po invited them to the Star Sapphires' home planet for rest and repair. While on board the Interceptor, Ghia'ta was leaning over Hal's chair. This was only the beginning of her flirting with him. When they arrived, the Star Sapphires decided to throw Hal and the others a party as a service of gratitude. Aga'po ordered Ghia'ta to entertain Hal and Kilowog until dinner was served. Hal asked why there were only women on the planet, and she explained that Star Sapphires believed that things were more loving when women are in charge. Hal was unconvinced but Ghia'ta dragged him off before he could rebuff the argument. She gave him a tour, showing him all of the breathtaking and romantic sites on the planet. At their first stop, she tried to touch the side of his face in a caress. Hal grabbed her hand before she could do so and then awkwardly said that they shouldn't keep the queen waiting. Later, she contacted Aga'po to report on her progress with Hal. It turns out that she was flirting with him in order to grant him the same fate the other men who had visited the planet had met: they had been ensnared by their love and encased in crystal. As she spoke to Aga'po, her affection for Hal began to peek through. She was falling in love with him but he wasn't falling in love with her. Aga'po ordered her to take stronger action. Ghia'ta nodded and returned to Hal with two glasses and a flask of Kav'lim juice. The juice seemed to relax Hal to the point where Ghia'ta was able to touch his cheek and search his heart for his true love. An image of Carol Ferris surfaces and Aga'po sends her a Star Sapphire ring. Meanwhile, Ghia'ta continues to attempt to woo Hal, giving him a shoulder massage. Not long after, Carol appeared in her Star Sapphire uniform. Ghia'ta, who had been in the other room getting more juice, returned to see Hal and Carol talking. Carol spotted Ghiat'a and flew into a jealous rage. She claimed that Hal had been cheating on her with Ghia'ta and had let Carol think he was dead so that he could party in space. Ghia'ta tried to explain to Carol that she's suffering instability from her transformation into a Star Sapphire. Carol blasted her and then gets into a physical battle with Hal. Eventually, Hal was able to convince Carol that she was mistaken. With a kiss, she returned to her normal self. Hal and Carol discussed his reasons for being so far from Earth: he was fighting the Red Lanterns in order to save the galaxy. Ghia'ta told Carol that she can use her power to keep Hal save from harm, presumably by encasing him in crystal. Carol refused, saying that would be selfish. She explained that true love is about sacrifice and doing what's best for the one you love. She then returned the Star Sapphire ring to Ghia'ta. Startled by both Carol's statement and her returning the ring, she rethought her mindset about love. She returned Carol to Earth. Afterward, she sought out Aga'po and found her talking to Razer and Aya, both of whom had been subdued by the guards. She begged Aga'po to stop and tried to convince her that their idea of love is wrong. Aga'po silenced her and continues to pass judgement on Razer. Just before she could stab Razer with her spear, Jordan and Kilowog show up to free Razer and Aya. They almost manage to make it to the ship before Aga'po unleashes the same creature that had attacked the ship before. They struggled against the monster and nearly lost until Ghia'ta arrived and used her power to quell the monster. The Interceptor crew was able to get away with her help. The rest of the Star Sapphires showed up and surrounded her. Aga'po told her that she has much to learn. Ghia'ta replied that she instead had much to teach the Star Sapphires. Homecoming Hal and Razer flew to the Star Sapphires' homeworld in order to ask for their help. Aga'po summoned Ghia'ta, who was been promoted to royal adviser. Aga'po explains that Ghia'ta helped the Star Sapphires see the error of their ways and reminded them of the true meaning of love. Hal asks that the Star Sapphires use their power to send him to Earth. Aga'po says that it would have dangerous side-effects but Hal insists, trying to convince both Aga'po and Ghia'ta to consider it. Eventually, they agree and open the portal to Earth by using Hal's feelings of love for Carol. Before Hal leaves she said I'll miss you, Razer than intends to return to the front lines. Ghia'ta tells him to go in the spirit of love. She says that they had been wrong about him: he still had love in his heart. If he truly wanted to help Hal, there was another way. She opens the portal to Aya, allowing Razer to return to Oa. Death She and the other Zamarons were invaded by Aya alongside her Manhunters, whom had allied herself with Manhunters and had become their queen. Despite their best efforts, she and the others proved unable to stop Aya from seizing control of their planet and begged her to stop to care for her queen's injuries. As she argued with Aya, she explained that she loved Hal Jordan, but he did not love her in return. This would fuel Aya's reasoning for her distain of love, as she believed it only gave others pain instead of strength. She continued her debate by remembering Carol Ferris' teachings of the true meaning of love. As Aya ordered her to bring Carol to their planet, Ghia'ta claimed she couldn't. After having her knowledge of the Zamaron telelporter being absorbed by Aya, she used it to summon Carol, Ghia'ta tried to help Carol remember what she had explained to her during Carol's first visit to Zamaron. However the situation grew tense as Carol was forced to fight against hate's champion, Atrocitus, in order to prove if love was useless. She tried to even the fight out by giving Carol a Star Sapphire ring, however, Aya merely gave Atrocitus his Red Lantern Power Ring back. As Carol and Atroctius fought, Ghia'ta and a newly-healed Aga'po looked on at the two before the arrival of Hal Jordan, whom Carol had summoned to the planet with her ring. As Atrocitus closed in to finish off Hal, Ghia'ta jumped in the way and took the blast head-on, perfoming her last deeds to protect her love and died peacefully in his arms. Personality Ghia'ta seems rather naive and young, but truly believes in the Star Sapphires' cause. She's flirtatious in order to serve the Star Sapphires' cause but, once that becomes unnecessary, her actions toward Hal become more genuine. She is not immune to falling in love with the object of her advances: she says that Hal is unlike any other man she's ever met. It's strongly suggested that she is in love with him. After her encounter with Carol Ferris, she has rethought the meaning of love. She persistently pushed this new view of love until it became accepted by the Star Sapphires, starting slowly at first but then spreading quickly. She, therefore, can be stubborn when she needs to be. In addition, she is willing to do whatever is in her power to help the people she cares about, even if she's unsure about the outcome. Ghia'ta is also willing to give people a second chance, such as reassessing her impression of Razer. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Individuals Category:Star Sapphires members Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters